House of Anubis- Series 2
by Bailey.Thomas
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about House of Anubis and the new Sibuna team as they solve mysteries in the house. I hope you like it.


_**House of Anubis**_

_**Series 2 Season 1**_

**Characters-**

**Dexter Lloyd **

**Erin Blakewood**

**Hayden Lancing **

**Cassie Tate**

**Justin Sterling **

**Lisa Green**

**Maxwell Shepherd **

**Brooklyn**

**NOTE**- I do NOT own the idea of House of Anubis, the characters Dexter Lloyd, Erin Blakewood, and Cassie Tate, and I do not own other characters such as Victor, Trudy, Erik, or Others. Also other character like Nina or Fabian have been used, I do not own them.

_**CHAPTER 1- House of Newbies**_  
>"Are we almost there?" an unknown feminine voice says. "Almost. If you look closely you can see it" "Wow! Is that really it?" "Yes, the House of Anubis." the taxi driver said.<br>"Erin! How are you" said Dexter. "Great. Have you seen Cassie?". "No, but I'll be sure to keep to eye out". "Three new students have arrived. I'd would suggest you introduce yourselves." They turned around in shock. "Oh, hi Victor. "Welcome back." "Trudy!" they both said. "You should go meet the new students." Trudy said. "Why not" said Dexter. They walked into a room full of silence. Three new students were sitting quietly on the sofa. "Hi I'm Dexter." A young teen rose up and said. "I'm Max. And who are you?" "I'm Erin Blakewood." "Boo!" "Aaah" they both yelled. "Relax, it's just me" said Cassie. "Cassie! How are you" said Erin. "Great, it's good to be back. Are these the newbies?" "Yep" said Dexter. "Hi I'm Max." Max said. "I'm Cassie". "Hello I'm Justin, and this is Hayden." Said another teen on the sofa. "Hey" said Hayden. A young teenage girl walks and says "Hi, I'm Brooklyn." "Hi I'm Cassie" "Wow, I guess she was right, British people do have strange accents." "What's so strange about my accent?" Cassie cried. "Nothing, sorry." "And what do you mean by 'she'"? "Oh just a friend of mine."  
>"I'm sure you will be satisfied with what I have for you." Mumbled Erik Sweet in a light tone. "I hope so. Bring it to me now, I cannot wait any longer. My bones are just aching to get my hands on it." As Erik left the room, the tall man made a phone call. "Not yet. Keep quiet I'll have it soon." He quickly hid his phone as Erik came back. "Remember I'm not just giving this to you, you have to hold up your part of the bargain." "But of course." Erik handed him a small box. "Yes! Yes!" he said as held it up. The man walked away quickly. "I sure hope we can trust him."<br>Ring! Ring! "Trudy, answer the phone!" said Victor. "Hello. Yes. Oh dear. That's Awful. I'll be sure to tell him. Ok, Bye. Victor." "Yes Trudy." "The student Alice Beckworth will not be attending this school. Her parents got a divorce and she refuses to switch schools." "Oh well." "That's all you have to say." Victor receives a message and reads it rapidly. "Trudy, something's come up I have to leave. Prepare Breakfast for the students and send them to school." "Alright." Trudy sighs before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "So Hayden, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Cassie. "Well I"- Dexter interrupts everyone. "Erin, Cassie, my room." "ok." They both say. They walk to Dexter's room. We can chat later, we need to focus. Eddie put me in charge so"- "No he didn't, He put no one in charge!" said Erin. "Fine. What do you think victor is up to?" "Who knows?" "Knowing Victor it can't be good" said Cassie. "Maybe he's at the school." "Maybe, if he is we can see what he is up to when we get there." said Cassie." "Sibuna?""Sibuna"  
><span><em><strong>AFTERNOON<strong>_  
>"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Cassie. "Can you wait fifteen more minutes Miss Tate?" "No, I can't." "Fine, Go." Cassie ran to the bathroom. "What's that noise?" she asked herself. "It's coming from the wall." The tile popped off and a hole with a view of Mr. Sweet's office in its place. Cassie listened in to a conversation between Victor and Mr. Sweet "You did what?" "I gave it to him." "But we agreed we wouldn't." "He promised to keep his end in the deal. "But how can we trust him." - "What deal "thought Cassie. "What are you doing." "Oh, hi Brooklyn." "Mr. Johnson told me to come get you." "What is that? Did you do that?" "No it just popped off." Hey is that Victor? Lemme see, lemme see. - "I'll be on my to Anubis house." - "That was weird." Said Brooklyn "Yea."<br>"I'm telling you, Victor and Mr. Sweet were arguing about some kind of deal." said Cassie. "But what kind of deal could it be?" said Erin. "Maybe it has something to do with the Touchstone of Ra." Said Dexter. – The school speaker interrupts their conversation. "I need Lisa Green and Sally Walters in my office immediately!" – All three of them look up, then continue. "He did say something about giving something to someone. Maybe he gave this somebody the Touchstone." The class bell rang and they all went to class. - "Off to our classes." said Justin. "I don't know where art class is." Said Max. "Down the hall to the left." "Oh, Thanks." Max ran all the way to art class. "Wow, I'm the first one here!" "And the only one." "Max turned around in shock. "I'm Mrs. Burnside, the art teacher, but I'm afraid that without a class to teach I'm not really a teacher am I?" "Teach me." "I'm sorry but Mr. Sweet said that if fewer than three students signed up, to cancel." "What! Why?" "You will have to ask him that." Max sat and thought for a moment. "Stay here I'll be right back." Max darted out of the room. He ran all the way to Mr. Sweet's office and stopped at the door. He eavesdropped on a conversation between Mr. Sweet and two girls. "I'm sorry, but you have only two options, get along, or leave this school." "I'd rather leave than get along with her!" one of the girls opened the door and Max fell in. She walked straight out. "Eavesdropping!" said Mr. Sweet. "Sorry I came to ask you a question, but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation and create a solution. What if they switched houses?" "Not a bad idea. I will think about it, now what was your question?" "Oh, it's not important." Max and the girl left. "Thanks I owe you one." "Does that mean you will help me with something?" "Ok." "Will you join the art class?" "Why?" "Because they are going to cancel it. You see, I'm the only one who signed up. Please." "… Oh, alright."  
><span><em><strong>EVENING<strong>_  
>"Welcome back." "Hi Trudy" they all say. "Cassie, Dexter." Cassie, Dexter, and Erin sneak into Cassie and Erin's room. "I think we should stay up past ten and see what Victor is up to." "Agreed. Sibuna?" "Sibuna."<p> 


End file.
